


Puedes intentar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Dystopia, F/M, Sorceresses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La Vidente estaba muy aburrida ese día.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Puedes intentar

**Puedes intentar**

La Vidente estaba muy aburrida ese día.

Más que normal, de verdad, y por eso había sido agradablemente sorprendida por la visita de Jun’oh.

“¿Crees que pueda ganar, esta semana?” preguntó el Suthi en tono de imploración, sentado frente a ella.

La mujer rio en alta voz, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándole una mano a la cara de manera lasciva.

“No tengo favoritos de ningún tipo, si es por esto que viniste aquí.” le dijo, mirándolo fijo en los ojos. “Pero eso no significa que no puedas intentar.”

Era una diversión muy agradable, al final.

Más de lo que hubiera creído.


End file.
